Broadway ? Inevitable
by auhaes23
Summary: 3 Broadway ? Inévitable ! La scène était bien son destin, son plus grand rêve et ce qui la rendait heureuse


**3ème épisode de la St Berry Week !**

**Le thème ? Broadway !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City - Août 2023<strong>

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_that I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune, and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_[Background Humming Chorus]_

_[Chorus:]_

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you._

_But all you have to do is look at me to know_

_That every word is true_

Elle entendit alors les applaudissements autour d'elle, dans ce théâtre rempli d'amateurs et de professionnels. Elle jouait enfin sur Broadway. Certes grâce à quelques très bons contacts, mais elle avait quand même réussi. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, sur cette scène, jouant Evita devant plusieurs centaines de spectateurs. Elle voyait même Jesse au troisième rang applaudir, fier d'elle. Souriant une dernière fois derrière le visage de son personnage, elle profita de l'instant présent et retourna vite rejoindre les autres acteurs en coulisse.

* * *

><p>A présent assise dans sa loge, Rachel s'impatientait de voir Jesse. Il devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle en avait marre de l'attendre. Comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Jesse sublime. Il avait ses cheveux ondulés en arrière, un costume très élégant et brillant gris très foncé. Il avait même mis la cravate rouge qu'elle lui avait achetée la veille. On aurait pu croire que ca aurait gâché l'ensemble de cette tenue qui lui allait si bien, mais non. C'était à vrai dire le contraire. Ca donnait une petite touche d'excentricité à son allure classe et sobre.<p>

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea ensuite vivement vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle était déjà habillée dans sa robe de soirée couleur crème. C'était la même que celle qu'avait portée Lea Michele pour la première de New Year's Eve. Longue et légèrement brillante. Elle avait aussi cette chevelure légèrement ondulée, accompagnée de sa frange effilée.

Se décalant d'elle, Jesse l'observa quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était inévitable ! », il ricana, la tenant contre lui.

Elle sourit, laissant sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. « Merci, Jesse ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici »

« Surtout grâce à ton talent ! », dit-il plus sérieusement avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour admirer sa tenue. « Tu es magnifique ! Plus belle que jamais »

« Merci »

Il rigola légèrement à sa timidité et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

« Tu es aussi très beau ! Plus beau que jamais ! Enfin, presque ! »

« Presque ? »

« J'aime beaucoup ton allure quand tu te lèves le matin »

Il rigola et attrapa sa petite main avant de quitter le théâtre par la porte arrière où se trouvaient quelques fans. Rachel vécut alors ses premiers instants de gloire. C'était un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Signer des autographes et discuter avec des gens qui l'admiraient.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes Rachel Barbara Berry alors ? », demanda le journaliste alors qu'ils étaient dans ce petit bar-restaurant pour l'after party. Jesse était assis à côté de Rachel, un verre de champagne devant lui et son iphone dans les mains. Il devait surement être encore en train de discuter avec Conor. Ces deux-là ne se connaissaient que depuis six mois, mais ils étaient déjà les meilleurs copains.<p>

« Oui ! Et fille de deux papas gays ! »

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes la fille d'un couple homosexuel ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, la fille biologique d'un seul d'eux puisqu'il fallait un … Enfin, vous voyez ? »

« Je vois très bien ! Alors, comme ça, Rachel Barbara Berry, vous avez 28 ans et vous avez emménagé à New York il y a tout juste huit mois ! »

« Oui ! Avec mon fiancé, Jesse ! Jesse St James », dit-il, montrant Jesse à côté d'elle, qui sourit au journaliste.

« Le fiancé ? »

« Oui ! Il m'a demandé de l'épouser en janvier ! »

« Félicitations à vous deux ! Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? »

« Le 15 mai prochain », répondit Jesse.

« J'adore les mariage en mai ! J'espère que vous m'inviterez ! »

« On y manquera pas ! », rigola Rachel pendant que Jesse se leva de sa chaise. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je dois passer un coup de fil à Conor, je reviens dans deux minutes ! »

« S'il te demande de le rejoindre chez lui parce qu'il est seul, dit non … J'aimerais t'avoir pour moi toute seule ce soir »

« C'était déjà tout prévu », ricana-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

« Votre fiancé, alors ? »

« Oui, depuis quatre ans ! En fait, il est aussi un acteur ! Il a joué dans toutes les grandes pièces dans l'Ohio ! Mais ici, il ne veut pas auditionner ! »

« Il y a des auditions pour Wicked, il devrait les passer ! Il a une prestance assez étonnante ! »

« Il la travaille ! », plaisanta Rachel.

« Et vous ? »

« Tous les jours ! Je m'entraine sans cesse depuis ma naissance pour être sur Broadway »

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne brillez qu'aujourd'hui ? »

Rachel baissa la tête, repensant à Finn. « L'amour … J'ai sacrifié ma passion pour l'amour ! »

« Vous semblez incroyablement romantique ! Je suppose que jouer Evita était un de vos plus grands rêves ? »

« Oui ! » ….

* * *

><p>Dans une nuisette pastel, Rachel se glissa lentement dans son lit aux côtés de Jesse qui l'attendait, couché sur le dos, le bras tendu pour qu'elle puisse venir se coucher contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit.<p>

« Tu étais incroyable ce soir … », il murmura dans le noir.

« Merci … »

« Je vais passer un entretien demain pour un job de professeur de musique dans une école primaire »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer d'audition ? Tu aimes la scène, Jesse ! »

Il embrassa sa tête. Ses lèvres touchant ses cheveux doux.

« Je suis heureux comme ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rachel ! Tant que tu es heureuse et que tu vis tes rêves, je suis heureux ! »

« Tu es si parfait … Mais tu devrais réaliser tes rêves à toi aussi »

« Tu veux vraiment connaitre mes rêves ? »

Elle hocha la tête dans le creux de son bras.

« Je veux juste être avec toi ! Il y a dix ans, je rêvais d'être célèbre à tes côtés, mais maintenant j'ai juste envie de te rendre heureuse, qu'on se marie et qu'on ait une vie heureuse… avec plein de petites Rachel Berry si possible ! Une ribambelle de petites têtes brunes aussi dramatiques que nous deux »

« Je ne vais pas devenir une poule pondeuse »

« J'adorerais porter nos enfants mais malheureusement … J'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour ça … Un seul me suffirait »

« Je veux tout ça aussi … Mais après mon premier Tony … »

« Evidement ! Je ne ferais rien pour entraver tes rêves »

« Je t'aime tellement Jesse », marmonna-t-elle, l'embrassant sur la mâchoire. « Je suis certaine que tu feras un bon professeur… Certes tyrannique mais incroyablement talentueux »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez aimé :) <strong>


End file.
